


Nightmares and Knuckleheads

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Double Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: It started like most of Stan’s nightmares did, nowadays: with Bill.Stan has a nightmare. Ford tries to comfort him.





	Nightmares and Knuckleheads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youjik33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjik33/gifts).



It started like most of Stan’s nightmares did, nowadays: with Bill. Damned triangle had captured Dipper and Mabel, and he was gonna kill them if Stan didn’t do something.

“Let ‘em go!” Stan screamed. “You can kill me, but _let them go!_ ”

But the bastard just laughed, and squeezed the kids tighter, tighter, choking them.

“No!” Stan threw a punch, aiming for Bill. He then realized he had hit his own brother.

“Stanley? You okay?” Ford asked.

Stan surveyed the damage. Ford’s glasses were all askew from the punch, but there were no blackeyes. “Uh. Are you?”

“I’m fine. Cocoa?”

* * *

Ford set their drinks down. “So, what was that about?”

“Eh. ‘Nother Bill dream,” Stan replied.

“Mm,” Ford hummed sympathetically. “I know what that’s like.”

Stan sighed and stirred his cocoa. “Do you hate me?”

“What? No.” He sounded offended, almost. “Why even ask?”

Stan slumped on the table. “‘Cause I started that whole Bill mess.”

“Stanley, I can assure you, I bear _at least_ half of that blame. And I could never hate you. In fact, I…” 

“Yeah?”

“I never _did_ hate you,” said Ford, like it was a revelation even to himself.

“ _Pfft_ , yeah, right.”

They laughed together.


End file.
